


Of Priests and Monsters

by MoonSpark5996



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Possible smut in future chapters, no specified gender for reader, reader is ambiguously gendered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSpark5996/pseuds/MoonSpark5996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting kicked from your home for being a 'heathen' by your 'oh-so-loving' parents, you found yourself at the foot of the last place you ever thought you would end up: the old Catholic Church that your family would drag you to every Sunday. Now, with nowhere else to turn, this seems like the only place left open to you. Thankfully, Father Reinhardt is just the man to go to for your current situation. </p><p>Maybe you'll be able to find peace here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leviticus 17:10-14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472253) by [TornThroughTheSwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornThroughTheSwan/pseuds/TornThroughTheSwan). 



> After reading the wonderful work "Leviticus 17:10-14" by Vosianbird, I was inspired to write this reader insert that has the elements of Priests, Vampires, and the like. This will be a multi-chapter fic with the possibility of multiple endings! Also, seeing as I was not raised Catholic, and am also doing my best to do as much research as possible, if you find anything that could be changed or whatever, please feel free to leave a comment or message me directly!
> 
> This story is, in fact, so far based in a Gothic Cathedral, so I'll be using terminology relevant to that form of architecture (with the help of floor plans I've googled and Wiki's helpful definitions of the sections of the Cathedral ;w;

This wasn't what you had originally planned your life. Not how it was supposed to turn out. But, you know what? Here you were, at the doorstep of the old Catholic church that you had always dreaded since your parents would force you to come; even if it meant dragging you in by your ear! Yeah, that's right. They drug you here sometimes by your ear. Anyway, looking up at the enormous Gothic cathedral, it was hard not to admire the architecture for what it was: beautiful. True, you were never a fan of coming for the services, but the building itself was the only reason that you semi-enjoyed coming. Well, that and the kind Priest that worked here.

Sure, you never went into confessions, but you had always heard from fellow church-goers just how forgiving he was and yadda-yadda-yadda. You really just saw him as a very tall, very kind, German priest who didn't condemn you to Hell just because you weren't coming to confess to him like so many others. You've even gotten a chance to speak with him on a few occasions that was outside the church (ie running into him at the grocery store or park), and every time the conversation the two of you had been relatively pleasant! He had never hassled you about church, or about confession, or the few times that you actually managed to successfully (though you wouldn't tell him that) skip out on Mass. He would always just focus on the weather, or how your day was, and telling you very nice, or silly, stories of different services that have happened while he was Priest. Of course, he never mentioned anyone by name, but you always got the gist. Someone did something accidentally silly and, when he noticed the more tight-laced church goers were getting angry at the individual, he would intervene with a witty comment and, to the angered ones, give a message of forgiveness and understanding. That was probably the main thing that drew you to the man: his passion for forgiveness and understanding and kindness. And it was also that passion that you were actually praying to God he would have on you in this current moment.

Without further adieu, you climbed up the Church steps and up to the giant, heavy, wooden doors. You didn't even bother with the brass knocker that was probably the size of your head; instead pushing the door as gently as you could without making too much noises of struggle. Why did they have to make those things out of solid oak...was it even oak? That aside, you peered into the Nave. Not many people were there, but some were. A few were near the front, their heads turned down in prayer, and a few in the middle and back just kind of... looking up at the cross at the front. You could understand their trance with it, seeming how beautifully crafted it was.

"Is there anything you need, child?" you stiffened in surprise before relaxing, recognizing the kind German accent that was behind you. Slowly, you turned and greeted Father Reinhardt.

"Actually, yes. There is something..." you took a deep breath and held your hands together in front of you to keep them from shaking. Never before in your life, that you could remember, had you ever been this nervous to ask something of someone. Well, neither has anything been as serious as this either. You took another breath and looked up at the tall man before you. Thank the Lord he had the patience of a saint..

"M-my... I mean.. Um..." you crossed your arms, your hands shaking horribly. Enough so that a mere grip on them couldn't stop it. Before you could get any other words through your lips, you felt a pair of hands grip your biceps lightly. Looking down, you recognized them as the hands on the man standing before you. Slowly, they slid down your arms and untangled them from their positioning on your body so that his hands to take a hold of yours. With your hands now buried within the grasp of Father Reinhardt's own, you could feel them start to shake a little less. Moment by moment, your body started to ease itself from its tension; your arms falling slack and only being held in their current position because of the Father. You looked up at him, tears brimming your eyes. His face held a gentle expression; a soft smile and knowing eyes. He was giving you time. You managed a thankful smile up at him just as a tear started to roll down your cheek. Father Reinhardt looked towards the few people who were in the Nave before gently pulling you toward him so that he could wrap an arm around your shoulders, guiding you to one of the Crying Rooms that you've passed many times before. You'd never thought that you would be the one crying inside of one before...

Once in the room, with the door closed and without the Father's arms around you to comfort you, even for that moment, the water works began and you couldn't stop the choked sob that bubbled up from your throat. Your arms went back to shaking horribly, and your legs decided to join them. Before you could fall to the ground, however, Father Reinhardt was able to usher you over to a couch and, gently, helped you to sit. Sob after sob left you in such a state that you were unable to voice any form of thought that came racing into your mind. From the shadow-guilt of skipping Mass several times, and not enjoying coming to services, to the more recent incident that had left you as you are now: being forcibly removed from your home and family. Being disowned. Your air came in gasps between wails of sorrow; though it was a comfort to you to have the Father right next to you, running circles on your back with his hand. The pressure of his hand giving you a physical anchor to keep yourself from loosing all control on your emotional state at the moment. And, when you started to dry-heave from all the sobs and wails, your tears started to lessen and you could find your voice again; even if only slightly louder than a whisper. You'd...rather not go through that again, if you could help it.

"Child, what seems to be the matter?" You looked up at Father Reinhardt's concerned face. He had seen many people weep profusely over different concerns in their lives, and had been able to escort them simply enough to a confessional to speak more about said concerns, but to see this much distress come from one so young (granted, he didn't know how old you were, but to him you looked quite young)? He wrapped his arm back around your shoulders and you let yourself slump against him, your energy drained from all of your tears shed. You knew this wasn't 'standard procedure' for this sort of incident... maybe... you weren't really sure what the procedure was... but, in any case, you didn't let your mind dwell on it too much as you began to speak to the Father.

"I've been disowned. My mom and dad kicked me out of the house today and I have nowhere to turn to." You paused, leaning back up and out of the Father's grasp, curling your hands together and bringing your legs up to sit criss-cross on the seat, "They weren't happy at how many times that I had managed to... skip Mass... and other services. And," another breath, "how 'unwilling' I apparently was to do anything they asked of me." You gave a hollow laugh as you put the word unwilling in air-quotes. You  _had_ always done as you were asked! Hardly ever complained since they never asked much of you... so, that one reason hurt you quite a lot. You looked up at Father Reinhardt, surprise etching itself onto your face and in your heart. His face was like stone as he listened. No nods of listening... no sympathetic glances at you... no hesitant pats as you spoke. As surprised, and curious, as you were, you continued on with your story.

"We had had an argument just a few hours ago. It had... been quite loud. A lot of yelling. Then when my mother attempted to slap me, I blocked and ended up slapping her in defense." You took a breath, feeling the tears starting to come back. Your voice cracked, "I hadn't meant to; I don't know why I had done it! But, after it was all said and done, my father slapped me and decided that enough was enough and dr-" you paused, choosing to correct your wording, "guided me to my room and told me that I had an hour to back. I wouldn't be living there anymore. I was..." You paused, your throat closing with emotion, "I was not his child." You could feel the tears starting to swell up again, a few leaving your eyes for their journey down your cheeks. You looked to the ceiling and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm yourself down. It did help that Father Reinhardt put a hand on your back, rubbing it gently. Soon enough, the tears dried up and you were left emotionally and physically wreaked; your body too weak to stand, little to almost no upper body strength to keep you sitting up right, and your eyes drooping. You felt numb now, but less than you knew you would've been had the Father not been there, giving you comfort. Without realizing it, you leaned your body over and slumped against him, letting your eyes close. You felt him pause for a moment, causing your drained mind only semi-think that maybe this wasn't alright, until you felt him scoot you closer to himself.

After a few minutes like that, you were sound asleep. Father Reinhardt wasn't surprised in the least, considering what you had just confessed to him and just how wrong the situation sounded. The volume and physicality of how hard you were crying was also an obvious indicator to him just how drained you were. When you leaned against him, it shocked him for a moment; but only a moment was all he needed before he was pulling you closer, his mind already set on taking you in. Raising you as his own, though you were obviously grown enough to possibly take care of yourself. But he doubted that anyone would be able to take care of themselves after being kicked from their home so suddenly and forcefully...

"Father?" He looked to the door to see Angela, his underling, peeking her head into the room. He must not have heard her knocking. A soft smile slipped across his lips as he nodded to her before gently standing up, making sure not to just let you flop onto the couch. Once standing, he turned back to you and carefully scooped you into his arms, rearranged your body to tuck comfortably against his own, and turned back to the woman at the door, confusion written plainly across her face as she looked at you. He could see a few hints of worry as well, and he could understand. Only he knew her secret and it has been a closely guarded once since she first came to him. He took a few steps forward before clearing the air.

"We will be taking this child in. They've been hurt and abandoned and require love and family." Angela immediately smiled and stood straight, nodding her head in understanding.

"I will go back home to make up the guest room!" Reinhardt nodded as he watched Angela flit away, her wings carrying her across the now empty Nave and to the back door, which she soared out of. He chuckled lightly and continued his path outside and to his car. He has caught himself being quite envious of Angela's abilities, but he always hammers down his envy with his appreciation that God had sent such a helping hand to him in his, and the church's, time of need. Angela was a blessing, and he would always be grateful. And now, he had one more reason to thank God. For saving this child from their abuse and torment and into the arms of the Church, and himself. He was always curious as to how it would feel to be a true father...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a good year, life is starting to look better! Being taken under Father Reinhardt's wing, and given a new lease on life in the church, it felt like there was nothing that could go wrong! Heck, even having Angela around was a major help; especially when you started to have 'moments'. Though, it won't stay quiet and peaceful for long after a long-lost childhood friend comes to town~
> 
> Not to mention a new man entering your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with chapter two! From the looks of it, it seems like chapter one was well liked, which I really thank everyone for! I've also updated the summary of the first chapter, since neither Jack or Gabe made an appearance ; w; but Jack shall in this chapter, as well as a few other characters! (Gabe shall be saved for another time)
> 
> Enjoy~

"Can you be a dear and help me with this, please?" You looked over to Angela, who was smiling innocently, but strained, due to the heavy box that was cradled in her arms. Without a second thought, you trotted over to her and took half the load off her arms, getting a grateful, and slightly breathy, thank you in return. It had been about a year since you had been taken in by Father Reinhardt and Angela and you were eternally grateful. Without them, you were sure would would be on the streets now, and if not that, probably the jail-house... or worse... But, you never thought of that! Well, you tried not to at least. You'd been blessed by the God whom you had thought to have forsaken you those long months ago and you now have all you could ever hope to have: a nice roof over your head, food on the table, clothes on your back, and a very supportive family. You didn't want to think of what would've been your fate hadn't taken you into their care. And, speaking of family, you hadn't seen your old one in quite some time. But, you will never forget the first time you had come face-to-face with them after the fact of being taken in by Father Reinhardt...

_"So, atoning for your sins?" You had frozen in your prayers, still on your knees in front of the alter and your eyes closed. You knew that icy voice anywhere. It was your father...well, ex-father. The same father that had denounced you as his and tossed you on the street. Not a single word against the action had come from your mother. You took a breath, trying to quiet the rage you felt for the man rising in your chest, and finished your prayer. After crossing yourself, you stood, took another breath, and turned to face him; your face as stoic as you could make it. You would pray for forgiveness for this behaviour later, and you were pretty sure that Father Reinhardt would not only forgive you, but understand just why you had acted so coldly to the man...and woman, seeing as your ex-mother was standing behind him, off to his right. She wouldn't even look at you, nor meet your gaze._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." You could see the fire in his eyes as he met the icy glare of yours. You could see he wanted to curse, call "bull-shit" on you, right there in front of the alter, but you could see the gentle grasp his wife had on his elbow. Keeping him grounded as best she could without speaking. Flickering your gaze back to the man in front of you, he took a breath to calm himself. What a joke; you knew one wrong word would set him off again and his anger would be far worse than it would've been had his wife not held him back. You should know; you had a few scars to prove it._

_"Yes, you do, you little heathen!" He hissed, "You know exactly what I'm talking about; or have you just not asked forgiveness yet?" He smirked at you, crossing his arms. At this point, though you would normally be able to handle him, you were getting uncomfortable. Other church goers were watching silently in the background and you weren't sure how to get him to move away from the center of all this attention. You sighed and shook your head, crossing your arms in front of your chest. Your eyes closed as you bowed your head slightly, starting a silent prayer of forgiveness for what you were about to--_

_"Is everything alright here?" You whipped your head up and around to see Father Reinhardt coming towards you. A smile wormed its way into your lips as you turned to face him, giving a small how as he drew near. But, before anything could cross your lips, your ex-father stepped forward. It took all you had in you to keep from letting the growl you felt at the back of your throat to come out, directed at the man. How could a man who claims to be so dedicated to God do such wrong things and think that it was alright to do so? Well, during your momentary struggle with keeping your emotions in check, you seemed to have missed some rather important conversation... if the reaction of the ex-father seemed to be any indication. His ears and neck were both red and you could see fire in his eyes. He was infuriated. What had the Father said?! Well, whatever it was, it sure caused a stir with the sinner in front of you, but not  anyone else in the church; not even your ex-mother!_

"Excuse me.." You jumped, so involved with your thoughts that you hadn't realized your body had gone on automatic whilst helping Angela with her load, and moving straight over to the pews, sitting in the back row and listening to the current lesson that the Father was preaching. You looked up just as the stranger shuffled past you, sitting in the next available spot on the pew. You weren't sure why they chose to sit all the way back here with you, but you weren't going to complain. It was nice to have company, even if silent. You glanced at them for a short moment after they sat before listening to Father Reinhardt's words... though it was a little hard now that there was a stranger next to you. Yes, you did enjoy the company, even silent, but you were curious as to who this was. You took another quick glace out of the corner of your eye. Well, they were male, that was clear...unless they were non-binary or trans...then you felt bad for labeling them just on physical appearance. But, another quick look gave you the fact that they were probably a little on the older side, their hair white. You couldn't see their face thanks to a mask hiding it; which made you a little nervous. You tried not to judge others based on how they chose to dress, their physical appearance, etc...but not being able to see their face, their eyes, their expressions. It gave you a sense of unease. A fear of the unknown, as it were...

"You do realize I can see you, right?" A blush erupted on your cheeks as you whipped your eyes away from the stranger and back to the sermon. As you muttered a quick apology for staring, you could hear a soft chuckle coming from them. Deep, a little on the gruff side, and sounded quite masculine. You cleared your throat and let the small smile that wanted to cross your lips do so, even letting a small return chuckle escape you as well. Well, it wasn't everyday that you were caught in the act of staring at a stranger... "76." You turned your head fully to the person sitting next to you, a small hum of confusion leaving your throat. "Soldier 76. My name. What I go by now-a-days."

"Ah, I understand." You smiled again and nodded. So, this person now had a name to go with their person, "I'm [Y/N]." You held out your hand in greeting, thankful that he took it and nodded his reply. Once they released your hand, you comfortably went back to paying attention to Reinhardt's sermon. Subconsciously, however, your body decided to scoot closer to the stranger, and his arm automatically went around your shoulders. Whether his actions were subconscious or not, you weren't able to ask or do any sort of inquiry about when there was a slight breath on your neck.

"Well, what do we have here~?" Your hands went straight up to your mouth to keep in the squeal of surprise and excitement as you quickly got up and turned around, forgetting momentarily about the stranger you had just been pressed up against and going around to the back of the pew to grab your friend in a hug.

"Jesse!" He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around your waist, picking you up and twirling you around. You both made sure to keep quiet, or as quiet as you could, as Reinhardt had still words to preach to the congregation. You had also told Mr. Jesse McCree here, an old childhood friend, just what had happened between you and your parents and he had promised, months ago, that he would come to visit you in the Church. Now, here he was! You were beyond ecstatic! You giggled as you were released from his hold, but your smile faded into a much softer one as you peered over his shoulder to see Soldier 76 standing behind him with his arms crossed and leaning against the back of the pew. Why he was standing like that, you weren't -

Your smile faded fully into a worried frown as you caught sight of Jesse looking at Soldier 76, his face completely stoic for a moment before a sly smirk fell across his lips and, "Well, well, look who we have here."

"What are you doing here McCree?" You looked between the two men, keeping silent as you watched their interactions; worry started to edge into your heart as Jesse pulled you behind him and stood face-to-face with the other man, whom was now standing upright, but with his arms still crossed. You were just a tad more nervous due to the fact you couldn't see Soldier 76's face... was he smirking? Glowering? Snarling? Jesse shrugged, causing you to look back at him.

"Visiting an old friend, got a problem with that?" Soldier 76 looked at you before looking back at Jesse.

"Only cause you didn't think to let me know you were in town." Soldier 76 came forward, and before you could do anything... wrapped his arm around Jesse's neck and started go rub his fist on his head. Jesse was trying not to laugh to loud as he tried to pry himself free from Soldier 76's grasp. All worry that had been tightening your chest quickly released and you huffed out a small laugh, smile coming back full force. So, they had been friend as -

"JACK! JESSE! How good to see my old friends!" You jumped, looking around the two in front of you to see Father Reinhardt and Angela coming towards your little trio. Did he know these two as well? Confusion started to crawl into your chest as you watched everyone. Smiling and giggling when Jesse pulled you right back into another hug, seemingly trying to get some kind of reaction out of Soldier 76 - Jack, apparently as Reinhardt has called him - that you weren't quite sure of. The reunion was quite boisterous, but since the service had ended, you weren't too worried about it. You were learning so much about not only what Jesse had been up to recently, but his relationship with Jack, Angela and Reinhardt, as well as how all four of them knew each other.

Though... there was something that didn't seem quite right. Like, they were all hiding a collective secret that you weren't quite sure about. But, you kept that little worry to yourself, tucked away at the back of your mind, as you continued to chat. Maybe you could bring it up with one of them later.


End file.
